


How to Get a Broken Nose

by EJWalters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Low blow, diego is kind of a butt, like dude, lil bit o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters





	How to Get a Broken Nose

You and Diego had known eachother since you were kids. You met by chance (or by fate, depending on how you look at it) one night when he and his siblings were busting into Griddy’s Donuts when he was about fourteen. You had been on your way home from a rehearsal for the school play that had run much later than anyone expected when three men decided to corner you in the parking lot of the donut shop. Diego heard your screaming and came to the rescue. The two of you made quick friends, but there was always that underlying tension of “we both like eachother but the fear of rejection is making us both too chicken to say anything about it.” It wasn’t until Diego and his siblings were all trying to stop the apocalypse that the two of you confronted your feelings for eachother.  
“Diego,” you caught his arm as he was about to storm out of the academy, “Are you okay?”  
He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Yeah, (Y/N). Of course I am.”  
You narrow your eyes at him, “I know you better than you think I do, Dee. If you don’t want to talk about it, then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t. I know that Eudora was special to you-”  
“Don’t say her name,” he said.  
“She was my friend, too, Diego. You’re not the only one mourning here,” you snap.  
He jerks his arm out of your grasp, “Yeah well did your mom die? Did your dad die? Did you have three people that you loved die in the same week? Do you know how that feels?”  
You take a step backwards, “That’s not fair.”  
“That’s right, you don’t. Because your family abandoned you before they could give you a name!” he spat.  
You punched him. You hit him square in the nose. Immediately blood started streaming out of it and you knew it was broken. You would have felt bad about it, but you were too upset to care. You grabbed your coat and pulled it on, heading for the door.  
Diego immediately started to apologize, “(Y/N) I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”  
You turn your head a little to look back at him, “Goodbye, Diego,” and kept walking towards the door.  
Diego ran after you and stopped in front of you to keep you from going any further, “(Y/N) please. I’m sorry. Please don’t say goodbye. We have three days until the end of the world. I can’t do this on my own. I need you.”  
“I’m going for a walk,” You told him, stepping around him.  
“Promise me you’ll come back,” Diego begged.  
You turn to look back at him, a confused look on your face, “Of course I’m coming back. You think I’m going to ditch you over something stupid like that?” You chuckled, “I just need to make sure I don’t punch you in the face again.”  
Diego relaxed.  
You shook your head, an amused smile spreading across your features, “Sweetheart, if I was going to leave, I would have done it a long time ago.”  
He offered a small smile.  
You sigh and roll your eyes, pulling off your jacket, “Come on. Lets go get you cleaned up.”


End file.
